Blonde
by ilovetaylorswift12
Summary: Is change really for the better? Or for the worse? Does appearance change a person on the inside? We'll see... either Hermione/Ron or Hermione/Draco, I don't know yet. I may not even put any romance in this... I don't know anything yet to be honest!
1. Blonde

I checked out my reflection in the mirror, realizing something for the first time. Something major. Something I damn well should have noticed a long time ago.

"When did this happen?" I muttered to myself in horror and shock.

_ Over the summer you idiot, _myself answered.

_ Shut up, _I told myself back.

Well, I guess it was possible. I hadn't really looked at myself at all this summer. Last year, my 6th year at Hogwarts, Harry Potter had killed Voldemort. When Draco Malfoy couldn't kill Albus Dumbledore in the Astronomy Tower, Voldemort had to step in. Voldemort thought the old man was defenseless. He thought wrong. Some say it was because of the love in the old man's heart for the students, others think Dumbledore was feigning being weak and actually had all his power. Either way, as Voldemort tried to kill him with _avada kedavra, _Albus Dumbledore produced the strongest shied ever in wizard history and countered the curse, sending it shooting off to kill Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry was underneath them the whole time watching. When he saw Voldemort send the killing curse at Dumbledore, his rage got the best of him. He bolted out from his hiding place, with killing Tom Riddle the only thought on his mind. I suppose Voldemort was in sheer shock from his best Death Eater being killed and his enemy appearing out of thin air. He didn't even see it coming when Harry pulled out his wand and fired the unforgivable.

With all of this happening, the last few days of school left were a blur. Dumbledore was trying his best to get everyone home safely while Harry was hiding away from everyone. It was understandable, he had just _killed Voldemort_. Of course he needed space. But it left me and Ron all alone for a week. Strangely, we didn't fight, just sat together in silence, enjoying each other's company. Still, when Ron left with his family, I felt lonely. I decided that I wouldn't want to go home and deal with my muggle parents, so I spent the summer with my witch sister, Annabelle.

I snapped out of my thoughts of the war and back into real life. What the hell had happened? I mean, I was practically in my room all summer, so I hadn't bothered to glance at my reflection in the mirror. Who was I impressing, my pillow? This must be a dream.

I pinched myself hard and looked at my mirror again. Nope, not a dream. Wavy, smooth, light-blond hair fell over my shoulders in huge clumps. I have to admit, it did look nice with my pale skin tone and light green eyes. My hair was still really thick; nothing in the world could change that. It had grown tremendously in the past months, now hitting the small of my back instead of my shoulders. The growth and even the newfound smoothness was not awing me. It was the color. I was a blonde.

I screamed. Horror-movie style. Annabelle ran into my room at the speed of light. "Hermione! What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" my 25-year-old sister yelled at me before sighing in relief. "I thought you were being eaten by a acromantula!" I blinked at her. Didn't she see the difference? It was obvious! "My hair," I started calmly, but soon yelled, "IS BLONDE!" Annabelle crumpled her face in confusion. "No it's..." she started, but then actually looked at me.

"Oh my god, it is!" she shrieked. "It looks just like mine!" And indeed it did. My hair was the exact same color as Annabelle's, which was actually nice because I always thought Annabelle was the prettiest girl ever. "I guess you got it from me," she said. "Mine turned at 17 too." _Curse you,_ I thought. But I didn't have time to say what I wanted to say to her because, yet again, I remembered something I had forgot.

"Shit!" I yelled. "Hermione!" Annabelle shot back at me with a look that said _Where did you learn that language? _even thought she knew it was from her. I ignored her. "School starts tomorrow! What will everyone think? What will Harry and Ron think? Do I have time to-" I was rambling away my worries when Annabelle stopped me.

"Did I hear school starts tomorrow? Well, we _must _go shopping," my sister said, examining my body. "You really have changed, and for the better too," Annabelle said with a smile and I blushed. "On shut up, I get to embarrass you at least once a day," she told me while tossing me a coat. "Let's go."


	2. Shopping

**A/N: **Sorry this chapter is so short! Later chapters will be longer! Please, R&R!

You might think that I hated shopping for clothes. I really don't seem like the kind of girl with a huge sense of fashion, but truthfully, I love clothes. I just don't see the purpose of getting dressed up to go to a school where I'm surrounded by people who will soon be working for me. Apparently, my sister thought different and was now insisting to buy me things I probably didn't need. But I do love clothes. A lot.

As soon as we entered the first store, Annabelle found several things and shoved them into my arms. "Hey!" I protested and pouted. "I want to shop too!" The clothes were snatched away and pushed into a big shopping basket. "Happy?" my sister asked. I smiled. She was only teasing. She really did want me to shop too.

We made our way through the Betsey Johnson store and many others in the mall until I saw a familiar blonde head. "Shit!" I yelped and dove into the rack of clothes I was browsing through at Forever 21. "...wish school started already. I'm tired of days like this, shopping around with my stupid mother..." I heard the smooth voice of Draco Malfoy mutter into the rack of clothing I was hiding in. _Don't you dare move that shirt. Don't- _I was thinking to Malfoy when the shirt covering myself was moved. _Damn you, infernal brain! Why can't you project thoughts? _I cursed my mind as I looked up into icy blue eyes.

"Why hello there-" Malfoy started off smiling, but his smile changed when he saw who I was. "Granger. What a horrible surprise," he drawled evilly, smirking. "Hello to you too, weasel," I hissed, standing up from hiding. _Wow, I guess I grew, _I thought, then remembered that my sister made me change before we left. I was wearing a tight, white t-shirt, light gray skinny jeans, and black, four-inch, platform heels. Once again, I internally cursed my sister. I was now the exact height of Malfoy.

"You dyed you hair," he stated, shock etching his face slightly. "No, pea-brain, it just got lighter," I snapped. _Stupid, shallow, handsome boy,_ I thought. Wait, did I just think the word 'handsome'? "I like it," he said simply and walked away, cutting off my thoughts. _He 'likes it.' What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean? Does that have a double, insulting or sexual meaning? _I was pondering what Draco Malfoy said when Annabelle grabbed me.

"Who was that?" my sister asked smiling. "He was cute." I rolled my eyes and sighed at her. "Is that all you ever think of? The hotness of someone?" I asked. "Yes," she said with a straight face and I sighed at her again. "He was nobody. Just a guy from school that I despise," I told her. "You know, hate is a form of lo-" Annabelle started but I cut her off by yelling something that sounded like "AGGHH!" "Alright, alright," she laughed, "let's finish up her and get back home."

**To be continued...**


	3. Read

Hey guys! Just wanted to ask you if you think I should continue this story. I don't think I will because I like Harry/Ginny a lot better. But if you want to keep going, just review! Also, I think I'm going to do a songfic collection of The First Three Gears by Relient K. I know, it's so long, but I still want to do it because it seems like you liked my other story, Bogs Like Girls Songfics. Also, check out my new story, Last Song, and my tumblr, What You Want.

**Uh... sorry but I have no idea how to post links to anything. So... just go to my page!**

Peace!

-ilovetaylorswift12


End file.
